Dumbass's Guide to the Galaxy Publishing
by ViresAdLegatum
Summary: Ok. I am sick and tired of all the new writers not knowing what they are doing. I encourage you guys to write, but if you dont know how to at least use your DM, then there is something wrong with you. A little bashing on My little Pony, but thats it. Read if you need to know how to properly publish a story on this site. Review and I might turn this into a story. Peace


**A/N Hello, and welcome to a little seminar on my part to teach you on the ways on how to publish your Fanfiction you wish to be proud of. The setup for posting a story can be somewhat daunting. Therefore, as my thanks to the community for enjoying my very own stories, here you can learn how to get your own put up.**

Ok, First things First. You're going to need your Document Manager. DM for short. This can be located underneath the account link, in Publish. This is where you store your written Fanfiction.

This place is the MOST IMPORTANT PLACE FOR AN AUTHOR.

In other word, you.

I'm saying this now because it's relevant, and true.

You have your story (Or chapter) on your USB? Data on your laptop? If yes then all you need to do is to browse for the file. To browse, click the… Browse… Button.

It's not. That. Hard.

Jeez, Even Sakura could do that. And she is useless.

ANYWAY!

After locating the file you're looking for, it should show up as a link in the white space next to the browse button.

NOTE: You need a Label. If you're creating a One-shot story, then this is not important to you. however, you're making a big mistake if you abuse this function. Is your story is going to be 21 Chapters? You need to keep a record. This is where labelling your content is important

Say everything in you DM is named Doc.1, Doc.2 ETC.

How the fuck will you find anything? What chapter is which?

PLACE A LABEL THAT SPECIFICALLY SAYS WHAT THE CONTENT IS.

Thank you!

Now that that's done, let's go over the guidelines…

Yea fuck that.

I read them (FULL BLOWN LIE)

Agree to the terms and conditions.

If you don't, you cannot post Fanfiction on

ALRIGHT. Now the good stuff.

Go New story. Located just underneath DM. If you wish to edit the story further, you can return to the DM BEFORE YOU POST, to change any mistakes you saw. By the way, you can't put the love heart emoticon on. It sucks really badly. :(

Alright. It will tell you to choose a Story type. A crossover is a combination between two categories. For example, One Piece and Death Note. Inuyasha and Vampire Hunter. Call of Duty and Battlefield.

A normal story is just one Category.

Ok, after you choose the story type (Normal/Crossover) you have to choose the category.

from there it will pop up a little bubble (new window) listing absolutely everything has to offer. It is listed between anime/manga, comics, cartoons, games, misc so on so forth.

It will show them all there.

Click on the one your story is based on. For example, if you wrote a Story about Price's forbidden love for Soap, Then click games. next to it is a complete compilation of all the games you're allowed to write about. It's in alphabetical order, and Call of duty is what you're looking for.

After you have chosen your category click continue on the lower right and the window will close.

go back to your actual window and click continue there.

In order, it has TITLE, SUMMARY, CONTENT LANGUAGE, CONTENT RATING, GENRES ONE AND TWO, and CATAGOREY AND DOCUMENT.

I'll explain in order.

Title speaks for itself, right? Make a title, relevant to the contents of your story, please.

None of the readers want to see "Action unfolds." And it's a Yaoi story….

Really, I saw a story like that once…

It was well written though… ANYWAY!

Summary, you need to pretty much come up with a blurb. I'm sure you know what a blurb is.

GOLDEN RULE. Try to avoid writing 'What if' in your Summary.

Make something like this. "The combined efforts of Task force 141 and the Russian Military have finally taken down Makarov. Does this mean that the Russians are the Allies to the British? Fuck no. (Or not even close) In the summary.

IF you have original characters, you NEED to put in the summary exactly this.

~As follows

OCx(Whatever Character you are featuring in your FanFiction)

This means that an original character is featured alongside one of the characters actually in the anime, book, game etc.

Doesn't mean it's always a pairing.

But if you have multiple OC, you need this.

~As follows.

OCxOCxOC (The amounts of OC's you have) And then the name of an actual character, like Price or Naruto.

Or you can just put Multiple OC's which is sometimes neater.

Content language and Content rating are exactly what they say they are. What language are you writing in?

Spanish?

Arabian?

Llama?

You need to put it there.

Content Rating is what it will be rated. M is for most extreme cases. Large amounts of Swearing, sex, Drug related issues. That kind of thing.

T is for Mild swearing and no sexual content at all.

Anything below I don't give a child's testicles. Anything under T rating is pretty much what My little pony is to a black guy. (No racism intended)

Genres: You can have a look at and deduce it pretty much straight away.

If it's action, put action

If the story has romance or horror, put that in.  
If the story is Action, and also Horror, that's what two genres ore for. Really simple, this part.

Status should always be In Progress unless you have completed the story, In which case, press complete.

Category for Call of Duty is fucked.

for Naruto its either Manga or Anime.

For Call of Duty though, It's like choose what mission in the game a soldier dies, and then list every unnamed soldier's name that died. That's how hard it is. Choose whatever category located in the section that best fits your story.

And then you have Characters.

You of all people should at least get that part. Choose the character that your story is about. EOS.

Last is Document.

That's where the document manager comes in handy.

It will list everything in your DM and you have to choose from one of them.

This is WHY YOU NEED TO NAME YOUR DM UPLOADS. IT'S INPORTANT.

**A/N Anyway I'm done ranting. Thanks for taking the time to read this. If you're still unsure, message me. I'll try to help you out as much as I can. I support all new writers. Thanks all of you**

**~Vires**


End file.
